


Kismet

by touchofbeige



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Grim reaper au, M/M, Multiple Lives AU, Open Ending, Romance, Soulmates AU, Tragedy, mentions of baek x oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 06:52:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13542021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touchofbeige/pseuds/touchofbeige
Summary: Summary: Whether it’s their first life, second or even their third, however long it takes, Chanyeol and Baekhyun will always find their way back to each other’s arms. That’s what soulmates do, and that’s what they are.





	Kismet

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!! this has been on my folder for a year, it sucks, but i wanted to check it off my list lol i hope you find it okay haha  
> unbetaed but reviewed by multiple friends lmao it is an attempt at angst, idk if i was successful but i hope i tagged all the appropriate ones :D 
> 
> comments/constructive criticisms are lovely uwu thank you!!!

_Kismet; destiny, fate_

Contrary to popular belief; grim reapers roam the earth disguising as humans, but not really being totally one themselves. 

Because they retain the way they look from their previous lives, and needs to do what humans do to live. 

They need to eat, drink and have a home. Humans, in their everyday mundane living, won’t be able to distinguish if the one they served coffee to, is in fact the guardian of death, himself. 

A rule, however, is that they should never make contact with humans as much as they can avoid them.

Don’t ask them why it is needed, as they don’t really know the answer to that question too. This is just one of the many questions they ask themselves, and each other, and sometimes when they’re desperate, someone above. 

A divine being that holds the humans’ fates as well as theirs. 

 

How did they end up being grim reapers? 

 

Why do they have to act like humans? 

 

_And why do they have to fall in love with persons out of their reach?_

 

\---

 

_1970s. Seoul, South Korea_

 

Inside a lively cafe located near a university area in the busy city of Seoul, a man clad in black quietly sips his coffee, secretly observing his surroundings and smiling to himself. Everywhere around him the world is abuzz with life, with activities and everything else he finds so fascinating. 

His name is Park Chanyeol, and he is a figure in, _well,_ black. From his ebony black hair to his black dress shirt tightly hugging his fit body, to his black slacks accentuating his long leggedness hidden under the table, with a black coat draped at the back of the chair next to him and a black sombrero placed beside his chocolate cake on the table. 

The only thing not black on his table, is the strawberry cheesecake placed on the other side of the table. A strawberry cheesecake, _his_ favorite. 

An exception, just like _he_ is. 

Black is the color of Chanyeol’s life, if you can call it a life, or maybe of his _existence_ , if that works better. 

It is the prescribed color for his job, appropriate for the symbolism he brings. It is the color that symbolizes a lot of things: darkness, nothingness, mystery and death most of all among others. 

So it is not surprising that Chanyeol is avoided by some of the customers in the cafe, being deemed as weird because of his choice of clothes. That’s better though, because this left the surrounding tables empty and meant more privacy for him and his guest that is currently running late. 

_But he’s not really complaining though, he’ll wait for a thousand years for the man._

Although Chanyeol is aware of all the looks he gathered from some women and men in the cafe because of his undeniably handsome face, he takes it all in a stride. The grim reaper always finds amusement in all the attention he gets whenever he forgoes wearing his hat (made of the finest material ever, sent from the heavens, mind you) and reveals himself to the human world. He shrugs this all off though, after all they weren’t the reason he’s here in the first place. 

_If they only knew they are looking at death right now, how would those stares change?_

_Ah, it must be great, being alive._

_Being clueless and carefree, and having the right to be happy._

_Being able to love freely._

Chanyeol thinks to himself, letting out a little chuckle. 

He observes the barely awake college students, trying to cure their hangover by drinking cups of coffee, workers rushing to get their morning fix and maybe manage a bite of a sandwich before facing yet another mediocre day at work, and groups of ajummas catching up in the corner, choosing this particular time of the day to exchange their gossips. All of these filled the coffee shop with life and activity. 

Normal, everyday living, not knowing that all of them will be part of one of the saddest moments of Chanyeol’s living. 

_Well, no one saw it coming anyway. Not even Chanyeol himself._

_“Hyung!!”_

Chanyeol’s musing, and even the other patron’s activities, were all suddenly interrupted by a shout, straight from the door of the cafe. The person responsible for the shout runs to the farthest table in the corner, ignoring the glances thrown at him and narrowly avoiding some of them too in his running. 

The approaching man, a short ( _“Not that short!”_ ), puppy-like, black haired man, clad in a business suit, clutching an equally black briefcase, is Byun Baekhyun. 

Chanyeol’s dongsaeng, best friend, his joy and his greatest sorrow.

His unrequited love. 

Chanyeol stays put, a little quirk on his lips indicating his amusement at the entrance his little puppy has caused, and watches as Baekhyun takes the seat in front of him. He is huffing and has sweat trickling down his face that Chanyeol oh so wants to wipe on his own but has no right to do so. 

Ignoring the pain that the reality has caused, Chanyeol greets him while masking his face to hide his true emotions. “Why are you late, young man? I thought lawyers are supposed to always be early?” He asks, one brow raised. 

“I was not that late! You were just extremely early as usual.” Baekhyun pouts, getting the fork and attempting to get a bite from the cake in front of him. Chanyeol laughs at his usual antics and just hands him the cake. Instead of taking a bite at the cheesecake he offered, Baekhyun dips his fork at Chanyeol’s cake making him chuckle and sigh in resignation. It’s okay, he bought it for Baekhyun, anyway, black chocolate cake - his favorite. He knows Baekhyun likes taking a bite from his cake while he can’t touch his strawberry cheesecake. It’s a rule since Baekhyun was just a tiny, young kid. 

Chanyeol smiles, thinking of how much the other has grown over the years. While he remains unchanged. The memories they’ve shared through their unexpected and forbidden friendship. 

“What are you thinking about now? Why were you spaced out like that?” Baekhyun asks, mouth full of cake. Seriously, Chanyeol thinks he looks more like a college student than the prosecutor he supposedly is. “Hmmmm. This is really delicious!” Baekhyun exclaims after swallowing with the same gusto as a celebrity doing an advertisement. 

“Are you really a prosecutor? Or are you just lying about your credentials?” Chanyeol teases, taking another sip from his black coffee. Trying and failing to hide his fond smile behind his cup. Baekhyun sees it but refuses to comment on it, ignoring the thump on his chest he feels after that. 

It’s unbelievable how a decision he shouldn’t have made nearly two decades ago resulted to this lasting friendship. When Chanyeol saw a snotty five-year old kid crying his heart out at the swings after another one of his jobs, it was as if some sort of force drew Chanyeol to him. Against better judgement Chanyeol took his hat off and had shown himself to the kid who introduced himself as Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun was wearing black when they met, straight from the funeral of his parents. It is ironic, however, that Chanyeol was the one who caused the child to smile once again, when he was the one assigned to guide his parents to the afterlife and the reason of his tears. Chanyeol never understood how or why Baekhyun knew of his identity, he just did. Chanyeol never asked. 

 

And instead of running away, Chanyeol stayed and comforted him. Now, Byun Baekhyun is twenty five and is a successful lawyer on his own right. No more traces of the snotty, bratty child he met and watched grow up. The Baekhyun sitting in front of him now is a man. A man he is undoubtedly proud of. 

It is also not surprising that the love he felt for him grew and developed into something more. Not that he would share it, given the times, and Chanyeol is completely content with what they have now. A lasting friendship, with Chanyeol completely okay acting like the big brother Baekhyun never had, the father he lost at such a young age and guardian angel that looks after him all the time. 

Chanyeol clears his throat to catch Baekhyun’s attention (who was busy finishing the cake). “So what was the,” and quoting the air, “‘urgent matter’ you needed to tell me, huh?” He asks after a while as Baekhyun continues to consume both the cakes in front of him. Like a child. 

Baekhyun laughs and drinks some water before clearing his throat. Chanyeol notes the obvious happiness in his expression, notes how Baekhyun is glowing in blissfulness. 

“You’re always so impatient!” The smaller whines, leaving Chanyeol fascinated. Never knowing that his bliss is short lived. 

“You see, hyung, free your schedule for the next month, okay?” 

“Why? What is gonna happen next month?” 

At this question, Baekhyun’s grin just got bigger. Chanyeol’ heart squeezes at the sight. 

“I’m getting married, hyung.” He answers, head slowly looking down and cheeks slowly reddening. That minute pause after those words were spoken is enough to have Chanyeol’s world crumble to nothing. 

“And I want you to bring me to the altar, you know, because I don’t have my parents with me anymore. Also, you’re the most important person to me, Chanyeol hyung.” He adds, meeting Chanyeol’s eyes before saying it. He keeps on fiddling with the tablecloth, not being able to meet the other’s eyes. A clear indication of his nervousness and worries. 

Chanyeol softens, how can Baekhyun be this nervous around him? He never should because Chanyeol will always do whatever he asks of him. Even if it hurts. So much. 

Being a grim reaper, a creature in the middle of being alive and dead, Chanyeol never expected to feel such an excruciating pain in his chest like what he’s experiencing right now. But even though he can feel his heart breaking into tiny pieces, Chanyeol will never be able to say no to Baekhyun. 

Not before, not now, not ever. 

Especially when Baekhyun looks up at him with so much hope and something else Chanyeol couldn’t quite read. And refuses to read. Chanyeol inwardly sighs, because he could never say no to his favorite pair of puppy eyes. Being in love is scary and tiresome, how can humans go through this emotion again and again in the span of their flimsy, monotonous lives. 

And so, he does what every insane being does, he nods his head and accepts the invitation. “Of course, Baek.” Chanyeol says, giving him a soft smile. He watches as Baekhyun’s face _radiates_ of happiness and joy. And who is he to stop that happiness from happening, even at the expense of his own. 

“Congratulations on your wedding, she is one lucky lady.” Chanyeol says, wholeheartedly. Because she is, no doubt about that. Luckier than Chanyeol will ever get to be. 

It is then that Chanyeol adds one more meaning to the color black. 

Black is the color of sorrow. The color of his pain and helplessness, and his unlucky fate. 

☆

“Yeol, are you okay?” Chanyeol blinks and looks to his right to see Jongdae, a reaper older than him by a few years, sit down beside him on the rooftop. “Yes, I am. Why do you ask?” He answers, turning back to the horizon, which he was observing early on. 

“Nothing, you just seem so quiet these days.” 

“Hmmm.” A minute of silence before Chanyeol exhales. 

“Baekhyun is getting married tomorrow.” Chanyeol says quietly, with a sad smile pasted on his face. 

“Oh.” Jongdae whispers, knowing the pain the other is going through as he was there to watch him fall in love with the human all those years ago. He gently pats the other’s back, Chanyeol leaning in to his touch. They’ve been through this life together and have developed a friendship that is almost like brothers. 

“You know, Yeol, they say, a human’s soul has four incarnations,” Chanyeol hums to indicate that he is listening, “the first one is for planting, the next for watering the seeds from the previous life, then harvesting and lastly, reaping of all the fruits of your hard work.” 

Chanyeol chuckles, he’s heard of this before of course. Four lives, four chances to live in this world and achieve what you have failed to before. 

“You may get to suffer now, but maybe, in your next life, you’ll get the happiness you deserve.” 

“How is that possible, Dae? We’re reapers, we don’t get a next life.” 

“Oh yes, we do, just wait for it, Yeol.” Jongdae stands up and pats him on the shoulder one last time before leaving him alone once again to watch the once bright sky turn into darkness. “Happiness comes to all those who deserve it the most.”

 

Black is the color of the night and it is going to be the color his life once tomorrow ends. 

☆ 

Chanyeol almost arrives late to the church the next day. He makes it in the niche just in time, wearing his best man attire, to see Baekhyun already pouting and on the verge of tears. 

Once he approached the groom, Chanyeol wipes the tears that fell with his hand. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be late.” He says, chuckling softly. Baekhyun looks up at this, sniffling, and Chanyeol is fighting all of himself not to lean down and plant a kiss on the other’s forehead. 

Not the time, and not his right. 

“It’s okay, hyung, as long as you made it. I am not getting married without you here.” Baekhyun says, a sad, melancholic tone to his voice. He clears his throat and a second later his famous square smile is back on his lovely, beautiful face. Chanyeol’s breath may have left him for a second, he’s willing to do anything and everything just to see that smile on this beautiful face forever. 

Chanyeol smiles back and jokingly offers his arm to the other, causing Baekhyun to laugh. He manages to brush away a stray hair that fell on Baekhyun’s forehead. Little actions of affection that he let himself have, against his better judgement. It’s not like he’s ever going to have another chance anyway. Today, he says goodbye to the kid that was crying by the swings capturing his heart like he never imagined would ever be possible. 

He’s going to say goodbye to the wonderful man he’s grown to be. To the man who owns his heart even if he’s not sure himself if he even has the right to love someone as ethereal and beautiful as Baekhyun is. As a creature neither alive nor dead, he’s going to say goodbye to the only person who made this existence worthwhile and less dreary. 

He’s going to say goodbye to the color in his life. 

Throughout his musing, he misses Baekhyun’s eyes shining with an unnamed emotion while staring straight to his eyes. As if asking him, asking for him what, Chanyeol doesn’t know the answer. And wouldn’t know because as they are once again in their little bubble of contentedness that they always feel whenever they’re together, it was suddenly popped by the wedding organizer signaling that the ceremony is about to start. 

Chanyeol laughs to himself. For being pathetic, and for hoping against hope that Baekhyun would turn his back on his own wedding and ask him to escort him not towards the altar, but away from it. But as he sees Baekhyun’s eyes light up at the thought of his wedding starting, Chanyeol does what he came here for. 

To have his heart break in order to have Baekhyun’s heart be happy with the woman he loves. 

He walks Baekhyun through the aisle to the altar, the distance seemingly longer and endless than the few meters it’s supposed to be. Each step he takes heavier than the last, but the weight of Baekhyun’s arm still jokingly linked with his remaining his only link to reality. 

As Chanyeol observes the crowd around them watch the groom walk towards the front with fond looks, he couldn’t help but feel proud over how Baekhyun made all of these people love him. At least he knows Baekhyun will be taken care of. Chanyeol knows that this is going to be such a bittersweet memory for him. 

Chanyeol will always remember that he got to witness Baekhyun walk down the altar, although not for him. Never for him. 

Once they arrived at the altar, they look at each other one more time. Before he has to, slowly and unwillingly let go of Baekhyun’s arm. 

Chanyeol smiles at Baekhyun, who’s looking at him expectantly, eyes shining in tears. Tears that Chanyeol doesn’t understand why. But using this as his excuse, he brings his hand up, and gingerly and affectionately wiped the stray tears that fell. 

“Don’t cry, it’s your wedding day.” 

Being a grim reaper, he’d always tried his best not to touch any humans that had been assigned to him, knowing that the moment his hand touches their hand, he’ll see their past. But not knowing what came over him, Chanyeol reaches over and held Baekhyun’s hand softly. 

He was expecting anything else, but not a hanbok wearing Baekhyun smiling at him and calling his name softly. Not Baekhyun slowly leaning towards him to tell him words he’s wanted to hear in this lifetime. _‘I love you, Chanyeol.’_

Not those words Chanyeol oh so wished and still wishes the Baekhyun in front of him would tell him.

_Chanyeol sees Baekhyun in another era, laughing with him. Hugging him, kissing him and whispering “I love yous” to him. He sees Baekhyun running carefree by the hill, feeling safe and protected, and he sees himself as the one Baekhyun runs away from. The one who chases him and the one who catches him._

_He tackles him to the ground, and he feels them rolling in happiness that is radiating from both of them._

_“Hyung?”_ Chanyeol hears Baekhyun’s soft voice that effectively ended his trance. He sees Baekhyun’s concerned face looking at him and he feels a tear slowly running down his face. 

Baekhyun is looking at him, confused at his sudden silence. Chanyeol wants so badly to reassure him that nothing is amiss and that everything is okay, but how can he when he just felt his heart break all over again. 

Knowing that once in his past, it was also Baekhyun and him, but that once again they’ve failed in this lifetime into being together. 

Chanyeol, against his better judgement, leans in to give Baekhyun a peck on the cheek, before softly whispering words he never thought he’d utter in this existence. 

He lets go, once and for all. After one last look at Baekhyun’s shocked eyes, he turns back and walks out of the church as everyone’s attention turns to the entrance of the bride. Chanyeol puts his hat on his head, disappearing from the sights of the humans around him. 

_I love you, Baekhyun. Please be happy. If not in this lifetime, I hope in our next we can be happily together._

☆ 

Baekhyun is wearing black when Chanyeol finally lets him go. 

☆ 

 

 

_Joseon era.  
A first life. ___

__A five year old Chanyeol is introduced to the Byun family as a future warrior to serve the noble family once he reached the right age. As a child, Chanyeol knew that his father is one of the best guards that had served this family so it was expected that he will follow the same steps. He never wanted anything else, anyway. He always just wanted his parents proud._ _

__On his first day on the family’s compound he saw a boy, with cute droopy eyes who looked the same age as him. Being a kid, Chanyeol wanted to approach him and make friends with him before he was stopped by his father. He looks up to see his father shaking his head and telling him, no._ _

__That was the first time he saw Baekhyun, and the same time he realized they were worlds apart._ _

__One day, however, while Chanyeol was busy with his sword training, he hears a sound by the bushes. He approaches it and looks for the source. After peeking inside the shrub, he sees the child crouching down, tending to a hurt kitten._ _

__“Master Baekhyun?” He calls out, startling the other._ _

__“Shhh.” The shorter child tells him before yanking him down to hide too. “Don’t make a sound.” Baekhyun whispers to his ear._ _

__“Huh?” Chanyeol is confused until he hears the distant shouts of the servants calling out for their young master._ _

__Before he can make another sound, the young master puts his hand on his mouth to quiet him. Chanyeol just stares at the other, not knowing what to do. After the search party of servants passed them, Baekhyun removes his hand from a very confused looking Chanyeol. Realizing what he’s done, Baekhyun slowly blushes and avoided the other’s eyes. Chanyeol, on the other hand, thought that was very cute and couldn’t contain himself from pinching the other’s cheeks and mumbling. “So cute.”_ _

__Realizing what he’s just done, Chanyeol immediately releases the cheeks of his young master and attempts to get away as fast as possible until he hears a soft giggle. A sound like that of wind chimes when the wind blows through it; melodic, angelic and music to one’s ear._ _

__“W-why are y-you laughing?” Chanyeol stammers while asking, nervously fiddling with his fingers and looking down._ _

__“That was the first time someone from this household did that to me.” Baekhyun answers while having a hard time trying to stifle his giggles. “It was nice.”_ _

__Chanyeol, young and naive may he be, swears that after seeing that gorgeous smile directed at him, his heart skipped a beat. It skipped multiple beats all because of this person in front of him. And Chanyeol, being young and naive smiles back and bursts out into laughter too._ _

__Leaving the two of them, separated by economic status they may be, but children are children and they only want to have fun._ _

__

__

__☆_ _

__

__

__Chanyeol’s trip to his newly resurfaced memories was interrupted by a knock on his door. This startles the reaper since he is on his tea room and no one really visits him in his workplace._ _

__Before he could process anything else he sees Baekhyun enter his room. Chanyeol blinks to see if he isn’t hallucinating. That he really is seeing Baekhyun, his Baekhyun, enter the room with a sheepish smile._ _

__“W-what are you doing here…?” Chanyeol starts, heart pounding and chest wrenching at the possible answers. No, no, _no, it can’t be.__ _

__“Baekhyun, you’re not supposed to be here.” The grim reaper’s voice is wavering, scared. This wasn’t supposed to happen._ _

__Baekhyun just shrugs and grins at his friend before taking the seat in front of the taller. He ignores the way the other is staring at him with a mixture of disbelief, shock and heartbreak._ _

__Baekhyun takes the moment to stare at his surroundings, taking it all one at a time. This is Chanyeol’s work place that he kept on mentioning during their years of friendship but never got to see. He’s always been curious but he never thought this would be the only chance he will get to see it._ _

__“Baekhyun?” The man looks at Chanyeol after being called with mirth in his eyes and a small curve to his lips. “This isn’t amusing and right, Baekhyun. What are you doing here?”_ _

__

__“This place looks so huge, and nice, hyung!” Baekhyun says instead, beaming once again while doing an act of looking around with his eyes while seated. Ignoring the tears slowly forming in his eyes once again. Laughing at his silliness._ _

__Silly Baekhyun, he tells himself, why cry when you finally, finally got the answer you’ve always wanted._ _

__He may appear to be nonchalant and totally okay but underneath the table, Baekhyun’s legs are shaking and his hands are fidgeting. Still dressed in his black tuxedo, flower still pinned on his right lapel, hair slicked back to perfection and looking every inch the groom he’s supposed to be._ _

__A role he never wholeheartedly accepted. A role he only did because it was expected of him from the society. A role he wishes he didn’t have to do because as he stares at the man staring in front of him he thinks of all the possibilities they could’ve had._ _

__If only he had the courage to tell him how much his heart was only always beating for the reaper who’s been with him all his life._ _

__The being who took away his most beloved parents and one he was supposed to hate. But how could he when everything the taller did made his life much better than it was before he arrived._ _

__A lot of could’ve beens that never got the chance to happen._ _

__Baekhyun swallows the words stuck in his throat and nudges the other’s attention towards the envelope located in front of Chanyeol._ _

__The reaper looks down and sees it, having missed it’s appearance when he was still lost in his own thoughts. He nervously takes it, already having the hunch about what he could find inside the name card yet hoping it isn’t the case._ _

__“Open it, hyung.” Baekhyun whispers._ _

__Chanyeol looks up for a second and sees Baekhyun give him a tiny nod of encouragement with a small smile on his lips. He does, and Chanyeol knows his heart that’s already been broken more times than he could count, shattered into a million more the moment he read what was written inside._ _

__

___BYUN BAEKHYUN_  
CAR ACCIDENT  
03-15-195x 

__

___What is the point of existing when you are already this broken?_ _ _

__

__☆_ _

_____ _

___“In my next life, in all of my lives, I will always choose you, Chanyeol. Never forget that, I will look for you wherever you are and we will be together.” Baekhyun sobs, while holding the taller’s face in his hands trying to wipe his tears._ _ _

___“How can you even say that?” Chanyeol answers, barely containing his emotions but managing to let out a little chuckle. It is midnight and his last with his beloved before he was sent to the outskirts of the country to fight a war he never wanted to._ _ _

___And if it’s even possible Chanyeol holds Baekhyun a little bit tighter. Here in their little hideout, away from the prying eyes of the palace guards and servants, he and Baekhyun can be together. As they’re supposed to be._ _ _

___After a night of lovemaking, of endless promises that he and Chanyeol will always stay together even when miles apart. That their love could surpass any kind of separation between them._ _ _

___Chanyeol knows. Baekhyun knows._ _ _

___This is their last night together as the couple they are with hearts beating as one. With souls that only feel complete when the other is close to them._ _ _

___Because they know when the sun shines, Chanyeol will have to go away and perhaps never come back. Baekhyun snuggles a little bit closer, kisses him a little bit harder. He wants to engrain his being, his essence into Chanyeol. Be the best memory he would ever have._ _ _

___And Chanyeol knows, once he goes away to fulfill his duty, Baekhyun would also have to. He would marry someone worthy of a high official’s son like he is. Like he’s meant to be._ _ _

___Fate is a cruel thing, it makes you meet the one you’re supposed to be with, only to wrench them away from you. Take away your happiness and make you never feel whole again._ _ _

___“Promise me, Chanyeol.” He meets Baekhyun’s unwavering eyes, and says what he’d always wanted to say all this time. “I promise, I will only love you in this life and all our lives after.”_ _ _

_____ _

__☆_ _

__Baekhyun got married soon after Chanyeol was dispatched in the army thinking that Chanyeol died while fighting. They tried to get in touch through letters sent to each other full of love and longing they feel. But once discovered, the high officials made it so that these letters never reached Baekhyun. Instead they fed him lies of how Chanyeol died in the army and made him marry while in the middle of his anguish._ _

__Chanyeol, meanwhile, kept on sending letters after letters to the Byun household. Waiting against hope that he’ll get a response from his love. One day he received a letter, and with excitement he ran to the messenger, anticipating a letter but instead received heartbreak. Baekhyun is now married, the letter said, and to stop sending him letters because he’s already happy and moved. It was never meant to happen, anyway, him and Baekhyun._ _

__

__That night, Chanyeol ended his suffering and decided to say goodbye to the world. Because is it living when you already feel dead inside?_ _

__

__☆_ _

__“How can you expect me to stay put inside the church after whispering those words to me, hyung?” Baekhyun laughs, humorless. “After years of hiding my feelings away from you thinking you won’t ever feel the same way, you proved me wrong on the day I was supposed to say goodbye to you.” Baekhyun sniffs._ _

__“You never even waited for my answer, immediately disappearing like that.”_ _

__Chanyeol wipes his tears, cleared his throat and asks. “So what did you do that made you end up here, in my doorstep?”_ _

__“I ran after you of course.” He shrugs. “But with tears blocking my eyesight I couldn’t really see where I was going.”_ _

__Chanyeol laughs. His silly Baekhyun._ _

__“So hyung what are you supposed to do?” Baekhyun asks cheekily after a while, with tears still endlessly flowing from his eyes._ _

__Once they’ve acknowledged that he’s already dead in this lifetime, all the memories of his past life came rushing back. Both the happy and sad._ _

__“We never got the chance to be happy in this life again.” He states._ _

__Chanyeol laughs despite being in a similar state. He stands, and strides purposefully towards Baekhyun. Closing the small gap between them, and does what he should have done before when he still had the time._ _

__He cups Baekhyun’s face and Baekhyun knows, his eyes saying all the yeses and I love you’s that should’ve been uttered way before. But this time it’s different, this time this moment is theirs._ _

__Chanyeol wipes Baekhyun’s tears with his thumbs, an action he’s always done, from the moment they first met and ironically on their last day together in this lifetime too._ _

__

__But this time, he follows what his heart has always told him to._ _

__

__This time he leans in for their first and last kiss in this life._ _

__

__“I love you, Byun Baekhyun, see you in our next lives.”_ _

__

__Baekhyun beams, “I love you too, Chanyeol hyung.”_ _

__

__Their lips touch, and with it their hearts and souls meet once again. Completing each other and making them whole once again._ _

__

___In our next life I swear I would love you better._ _ _

__

__☆_ _

__

___2012\. SM Entertainment._ _ _

__

__“Hi, I’m Baekhyun. I’m a new trainee, hope you all will take care of me.”_ _

__

__Chanyeol approaches the newly arrived trainee dressed in black shirt, sweatpants and sneakers. The moment their eyes met, they both felt a connection they couldn’t explain. As if they knew each other. As if they’re two pieces of a puzzle finally understanding that they fit together._ _

__“Nice to meet you, Baekhyun! I’m Chanyeol!”_ _

__Baekhyun is clad in black, but Chanyeol thinks, while he looks at him, that he has never felt happier in his entire life than at this moment. And maybe black is the new color of his happiness._ _

__

______

___-end-_ _ _

____  
  



End file.
